


A New Server

by RikuReimei



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gennai wants to watch the world burn, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Some PTSD on his part, Yamaki is a different version of Takeru AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuReimei/pseuds/RikuReimei
Summary: "You must aid the children Takeru. Don't let what happened to him long ago happen once more."Takato appears to have gone missing, but this is the least of Yamaki's concerns at the moment.Finding himself in a new world, not unlike his own, but still, different, he is charged with the care of the rest of the tamers he finds himself with in order to stop a threat he can't even begin to comprehend. Along with this, he must deal with own past, and, some personal changes, as well..
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ootori Reika | Riley Ootori/Yamaki Mitsuo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Setup.EXE

“ _ You must aid the children Takeru. Don’t let what happened to him long ago happen once more.” _

Yamaki sat bolt upright in his bed, his breath coming in ragged gasps. _ “What the hell was that?” _ He whispered to himself as he subconsciously clicked an invisible Zippo with his twitching fingers. Old habits die hard, he should have known.

Looking over at his analog style clock, he saw that there was no rush, seeing as it was a Sunday. He slumped back under his blankets, squinting at the sunlight filtering in through the window. Before he could slip back into unconsciousness, he remembered Reika had been advising him to get out more recently. He sighed reluctantly and trudged to his closet, where he pulled on a long forsaken pair of jeans and a grey turtleneck despite the warm weather. Yamaki reached for his dark glasses, but decided against it, they had been impractical anyway.

The blonde man only made it a few steps from his small, cramped apartment complex before his path was suddenly blocked by a hooded man in sand-colored robes. It was barely Autumn, so odd.  _ “Excuse me.” _ Yamaki muttered under his breath as he sidestepped the stranger and continued down the busy sidewalks of Shibuya towards the nearest subway tunnel. “ _ Creep... _ ” The man’s gaze followed him.

“ _ Yamato is in danger Takeru… _ ”

Yamaki felt a bolt of confusion shoot through him, his speed doubling as he distanced himself from the stranger. He took out his lighter and cigarettes, grip shaking slightly as he lit one. Reika had advised him against smoking so much.. Screw it. He wouldn’t be kicking this habit any time soon, so why fight it now? Wispy puffs of smoke escaped his mouth as he walked, the slightly light headed feeling calming his nerves. He’d work on it later, it was perfectly fine right now.

**Loading……**

A thin, raven-haired boy raced down a forest trail, a humanoid insect in tow. He spared a look back, hissing quietly under his breath as he picked up the pace. Almost tripping over his tractionless shoes, he cursed whatever entity decided he should wear them. That was besides the point. They were fleeing from something. Something with terrible red eyes and a gaping mouth full of steaming, corrosive saliva. The rampaging monster tore through the underbrush, releasing an ear splitting screech as it came closer and closer, practically snapping at their heels. 

The boy spotted a sheer cliff up ahead, looming before them. He thought fast, considering how quickly his partner could react… This should work. 

Stingmon! Up!” He shouted in an urgent tone, putting on an adrenaline fueled burst of speed he didn’t know he had, and jumping just as he was about to slam into the rock, the aforementioned Stingmon catching him instead. The two shot up the wall of stone like a bullet, landing near an oddly placed television sitting precariously close to the edge.

A deafening thud rang out below their feet as the monster slammed into the wall, rattling the entire rock formation as it released another enraged roar, now coupled with pain. The pair stared down the cliff face at the retreating colossus of a Digimon, a glowing sigil upon its chest bathing the forest in crimson light, an ominous beacon. 

“Stingmon?”

“Yes Ken?” It spoke with a significant, nasally buzz to it’s voice.

The boy, Ken, surveyed the destruction with narrowed eyes.

“Do you think this person Gennai is trying to find will really help us get out of this mess?” It was difficult to see from looking at the bug, but it's disposition softened just slightly.

“Yes, I’m sure of it.” He said, resting a large spike-tipped hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Ken nodded to his partner with a bit more confidence, turning and holding out his D3 to the television.

“Digital Gate Open!” The pair were quickly sucked through, a riff of distorted, early 2000s rock music playing as it occurred. A fair few moments later, a message flashed across the sky, the blue suddenly flickering to red for a fraction of a second. 

**_USER ACCESS ERROR, RECONFIGURATION IMMINENT._ **


	2. File 1 Is Corrupted, Would You Like To Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaki really isn't all that smart, honestly.

Yamaki felt his heart skip a beat or two as he settled into the subway car. The robed man had said something that rattled him to the core.

_ “Yamato..?” _ He muttered uncertainly under his breath. That was a name he hadn’t heard in so many years. The memories felt like a fresh wound all over again. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. No, stop it. He didn’t need to remind himself. Yamaki’s eyes felt moist, he wished he had taken his sunglasses along with him. He raised a hand, shielding his eyes from anyone in adjacent seats. 

“There there, Takeru.”

Yamaki nearly tilted into the aisle in surprise before a hand grabbed his collar and hauled him back into his seat. “Well now, that little encounter we had earlier certainly spooked you now didn’t it?” Yamaki stared at the man who seemed to have appeared from thin air next to him. He wore sandy colored robes. It clicked. 

“Y-You!” Yamaki managed to get out after a few seconds of staring at the man’s strange attire.

“Me.” The response made the older man’s eye twitch slightly.

“What do you want?” He muttered under his breath.

“Help, Takeru, especially in your field of expertise.” The hooded man had a slightly foreign accent to him despite his clear fluency in Japanese, but Yamaki couldn’t place it. American? British? Australian???  


“How? You’re a little late, Hypnos was shut down almost immediately by the government due to the D-Reaper incident, and there hasn’t been any digital anomalies or Digimon for that matter since then, amazingly. Besides, it's not like I was ever really in charge of the technical side of things… Also, stop calling me Takeru. My name is Mitsuo Yamaki.” Yamaki said in a clipped tone, his nerves incredibly frayed at the mention of something the man couldn't  _ possibly  _ know. 

“Oh? Heh, apologies, you must remind me of someone.” The other man seemed amused, muttering to himself in… Was that English? He understood a few words, but not enough for context. Yamaki waved a hand in his face, snapping him out of his foreign babbling. “What? Oh, yes, Tak-” “Yamaki.” “Takoyaki, have you been in contact lately with  _ any _ of the young children who aided in fending off the threat?” 

“No.”

“Are you aware that Takato Matsuda has been missing for days? Or have you been too distracted by your own lack of attentiveness to notice or care about his whereabouts?”

Yamaki’s blood froze.

_ “What.” _

“Exactly, which is why I need your aid.” The robed man stood and pulled down his hood, revealing a man at least ten years younger than Yamaki. No wonder this little prick seemed so irritating, he looked like a fresh college student. 

“This way, if you please.” The man grinned, snapping his fingers.

“Wha-?” Yamaki felt a sudden, swift rush of air and a dizzying sensation. The world blurred around him, features becoming indistinguishable smudges of color.

When he stopped seeing double, he gave a start. Instead of the crowded interior of the subway car, his eyes were met with a small, disused concrete mausoleum, it’s iron-barred door badly bent out of shape due to a mishap involving a sizable young dinosaur.

“What.. was that?” Yamaki growled, putting a hand to his right temple as a migraine built in his mind. 

The man grinned, “I suppose you’d call it magic?” He said, glowing ones and zeroes flickering into existence around his fingertips, following the movement of his fingers. They hung in midair for a few moments after he lowered his hand, then winked out. Yamaki’s eye twitched.

“Who the hell are you?”

The young man smiled cheekily, shrugging. “I’m afraid we don’t really have time for introductions, though you may call me Gennai." He said, brows furrowing as he looked Yamaki in the eye, suddenly serious. "You must aid the children Yamaki. Don’t let what happened to him happen again, alright?” 

Yamaki grimaced, feeling an ache in his chest. Why? “What do you know about Yamato?”

“Well, I don’t know much about  your  brother, but I know some things, he's a bit troublesome to boot.”

“I-Is he alive?” Yamaki hated how his voice cracked slightly at the most vague possibility. The smallest of hopes.

“In a manner of speaking? Yes.”

Yamaki stood there in stunned silence for a moment before coming back to reality, “Why do you need me? You still haven’t answered that. Why should I believe anything you’re saying? Why shouldn’t I just walk away right now?”

Gennai sighed, shaking his head. 

“Because we require aid against a menace that is badly affecting a world apart from yours, and will soon begin reaching out to this one. Frankly I’m surprised that you said nothing anomalous has occurred as of late. I can’t particularly explain why you are needed, some things are quite beyond my understanding, unfortunately. You need to trust me.” Gennai said in an earnest tone.

Yamaki stood there, frozen. He couldn’t just stand by again, not a second time. He shouldn’t do this, he should ask for more proof but… The more Gennai spoke the more sense he started to make. He groaned internally, resigning himself to a horrible decision. The blonde man took a deep breath before he put a determined look on his face.

“Lead the way.” 

The shorter of the two waved a hand before them, an illusory veil peeling away from the insides of the mausoleum, revealing a glowing blue, red, and yellow vortex swirling gently within. 

Yamaki stepped forward slightly, pushing a palm into the brightly colored portal. It felt slightly wrong, as if he shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn't. This is a terrible idea. He should just go home. This madman was speaking nonse- Before he could stop to reconsider his foolhardy move, Gennai had approached suddenly from behind, elbowing him headlong into the portal. The last thing Yamaki saw as he jerked his head around to look at the cheeky bastard was a small grin on his face, giving him a thumbs up as he turned away.   
Gennai chuckled, his robes rustling softly as he walked off, whistling a tune that seemed to miss a bubbly accompaniment. He himself had to wonder if this was the wrong decision as well. The Harmonious Ones had never steered him wrong however, certainly this would work out fine in the end.

Yamaki was engulfed in bright light, his eyes adjusting to the glowing blue motherboard like layers crisscrossed throughout with white lines. He was afraid for a moment of the strange falling sensation he experienced. Yet despite that fact, he felt safe as he descended, seeing a whole different world below him. Was that really the Digital World?

Time froze. 

**ERROR.**

**SCANNING FOR KEY.**

**KEY NOT LOCATED.**

**ERROR.**

**SCANNING FOR DIGITAL SIGNATURE.**

**ERROR.**

**DIGITAL SIGNATURE INVALID/NULL.**

**UNAUTHORIZED DATA ENTERING SYSTEM.**

**BEGIN EMERGENCY DATA CONVERSION.**

The surroundings turned  crimson red as the Error messages flashed across his vision, pain erupting from every single nerve ending he had, suddenly paralyzed. 

Yamaki felt as if he were being  burned alive and  suffocated simultaneously. He watched in silent, terrified horror as he watched his skin fall away, bursting into blue pixels. His revealed muscle and bones glistened, those layers soon breaking down as well as the process went on. All Yamaki wanted to do was disappear, anything but this pain. He felt complete agony paired with panic as his body shattered, layer by layer, until nothing was left. He couldn't even see, nor hear a single thing, yet he could still feel the pain. He was little more than a disembodied consciousness flying through a chromatic void, stripped apart by his own folly and a damned firewall. 

For a few seconds, he felt at peace, resigned to his death as a foolish believer in empty promises, but.. He refused to accept that. 

It looked as if someone had hit the reverse button on a VHS tape, but the recording had become corrupted and distorted beyond repair. The being that reassembled itself no longer resembled something quite easily discernible as human. It’s limbs appeared grey and warped beyond any acceptable length, clothed in strange, complicated attire from head to toe. It’s eyes rolled back in it’s head, unconscious as it began to fall to the surface of a world unlike any other he would ever know.

**CONVERSION COMPLETE.**

**RESUME DOWNLOAD.**


End file.
